Fear of Love
by xX-Star Sapphire-Xx
Summary: Katrina Mustang is a new State Alchemist under her brother. In strangers' eyes, she's beautiful and perfect. Really, she holds many secrets and a hurtful past. Will she find the love she needs to go through all her troubles? Jean HavocXoc. T for fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Stress and Surprises

Part 1: Stress and Surprise

A girl around the age of 25-years-old walked through the hallways of Eastern Headquarters. She had really dark brown hair, you could almost call it black, was pulled up in a high ponytail showing off her brown eyes and her bangs was tucked behind her left ear. She wore a short tan shorts with dark, stylish combat boots. She also wore a white tank top underneath a tight fitting, zip-up brown hoodie. She had two silver guns hanging off her hips and a silver bracelet laid on her right wrist.

As she was growing up, many boys have thought of her as "beautiful," "gorgeous," or something in between. She has always hated the way she looked because no guy would look at her personality and her interests. That was how she was hurt so many times. Even with her protective older brother, no boy seemed to get the grip of not judging a book by it's cover.

At this moment, thought, she looked calm, determined, and confident but on the inside she was really scared, nervous, and surprisingly excited.

"Um, excuse me?" she said to the receptionist in the headquarters. "Can you tell me where Colonel Roy Mustang's office is?" she asked politely.

"Down that hall," the receptionist answered, pointing to a hallway without looking away from her desk. "It should be to your right."

"Thank you," the girl said and left to the direction the lazy receptionist pointed.As she slowly approached the colonel's office, her stomach started to do flops and her hands began to shake. When she got to the door that said "Colonel Roy Mustang" on it she was too nervous to knock on the door. She finally got the courage to knock after a couple of minutes but when she did, no one answered. The girl hesitantly turned the doorknob and walked in to see only empty desks.

"Well, it's probably lunch break for everyone right now," she told herself.

She walked around a little bit until the door suddenly opened and a man with brown hair and blonde bangs walked into the room. He was wearing the blue military uniform and had a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Uh, hello?" he said more as a question than an actually greeting. "Can I help you with anything, Miss?"

"Yes, you can. Do you know when Colonel Mustang will be back from lunch?" she asked looking out the window.

"H-He should be back any minute now," he stuttered not use to seeing a beautiful woman before his eyes.

"Is it alright if I stay here until he comes?"

"Sure, that's no problem."

"Thanks!" she smiled. She looked at the man closely and said, "You look familiar."

"I-I do?" he stuttered."Yeah. I think Maes told me about you. You are, uh, Jean Havoc, right? Second Lieutenant?" she asked waving her finger at him as she was thinking.

"How did you-"

"Maes showed pictures of everyone for my stay here," she answered. "You are probably wondering who I am right now. I'm -"

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a man with shaggy black hair and dark eyes.

"Katrina! I thought I heard you in here," he exclaimed.

"Roy!" she screamed and hugged the colonel.

Jean looked at the two with a confused expression written on his face and scratches his head.

"I feel lost," he stated.

"Lieutenant Havoc, this is my baby sister, Katrina Mustang," Roy introduced getting his voice to it's serious level.

"Sister?!" Jean exclaimed with his eyes wide and his jaw dropped so his cigarette was almost falling out of his mouth. "You have a sister, Boss?"

"You didn't tell any of your subordinates about me?" Katrina gasped at her older brother.

"It never came up," Roy shrugged.

She sighed heavily as a group of men in uniform walked in. They took one glance at Katrina and stopped in their tracks. Katrina put her hand on her forehead and shook her head as if she was saying "Not again."

Roy was glaring at the group over protectively and Jean was still getting use to the fact that the colonel had a sister.

Roy put an arm around his sister's shoulders and while pointing at each of the men, he introduced, "Katrina, meet Breda, Fuery, and Falman." **A/N: I do not know their ranks or first names so this is the best I can do.**

"Hello," Katrina greeted with a small wave. Then she turned to Roy and said, "Roy, I'm kind of hungry. Where's there a place I can get some food?"

"Havoc will show you," he told her. "Lieutenant Havoc! Take Katrina to the Mess Hall."

"Yes, sir," Jean saluted. "Follow me, Miss.-"

"Please call me Katrina," she stopped him laughing as they walked out.

Once they left the office, Breda said, "Wow, Katrina-"

"Is my sister," Roy interrupted, glaring at the red-head.

"Seems very intelligent," Breda finished nervously trying to hide behind Fuery.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Colonel," Falman said to Roy. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't mix my personal life and my military life together," Roy remarked. "There's no reason for you to meet her let alone know about her."

"Oh," the other three said in unison.

"So, why is your sister here at Eastern HQ?" Breda asked.

"A good question that I don't know the answer to," Roy said, looking at the door his sister and his most trusted soldier went through.

**.: - :.**

"Jean, are you okay?" Katrina asked snapping her fingers in front of his dazed face.

He shook his head to get out of his and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"My first clue was that you were staring at nothing for the past seven minutes and my second clue was your cigarette ashes falling into your soda."

Jean was taking a sip of his drink at that moment and he spit it out. Katrina laughed as she threw her trash out. She sat back down with a smile on her face.

"Still not use to the idea of Roy having a sister, huh?" she asked.

Jean nodded as they both heard someone calling out Katrina's name. Katrina looked to where she heard her name and saw a woman with blonde hair pulled up and had reddish-brown eyes.

"Riza!" Katrina exclaimed and ran over to Riza. "I haven't see you in so long!"

"Yes, it has been a long time. Hello, Lieutenant Havoc," Riza greeted.

"Wait, how do you know Katrina?" Jean questioned Riza.

"Roy and I bumped into her in Central a while ago. She told us that she was on her way to Liore, which reminds me. How was Lior, Katrina?" Riza said.

"It was, um, good," Katrina answered. "Yeah, it was good. Very peaceful and quiet."

"But I heard a war broke out there," Jean commented.

"Um, it was peaceful where I was living... Yep yep!"

"Why do I feel like you're lying to us, Katrina," Riza asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I-I don't know what y-your talking about," she answered facing the opposite direction putting her hands in her hoodie pocket.

Something fell out of Katrina's pocket and made "clinking" noises when it hit the floor. Her eyes widened as Jean picked up the small contraption.

"Well, this explains a lot," he said smirking.

**.: - :.**

"And that's the story," Katrina ended her explanation.

"Wow," was all Jean could say and Riza looked at Katrina with a blank expression on her face.

"Please don't tell Roy about this!" Katrina pleaded clasping her hands together. "He's so against me doing this."

"Don't worry, Katrina," Riza told her. "We won't tell the colonel."

"Thank you," she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, we won't tell your brother because you are," Riza continued.

"What?!"

"Good luck," Jean said patting her back and left to go to the office with Riza.

"Great. I better make up my will."

**.: - :.**

Katrina walked into her brother's office to see everyone working. All fo the guys in the room, except Jean, had their eyes glued to the paperwork laying on their desks. Riza gave her a small smile and Jean, a small wave. She smiled and waved back until someone interrupted.

"Oh, Katrina. Just the person I was looking for," Roy said staring at his little sister.

"You were looking for me? Why?" Katrina asked a little too quickly.

"Can't a brother catch some things up with his sister?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, sure!" Katrina smiled and walked into his personal office. She sat in Roy's comfy chair and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you here, Katrina?" Roy asked.

Her eyes widened at the sudden question. She had wished Roy would have asked her that later, like maybe never.

_I might as well tell him. He would end up finding out anyways from Maes or just from me staying here,_ she thought.

She took a deep breath then said, "I want to see you, Big Brother."

_Okay, maybe I'll tell him in a few hundred years and hope that he was as clueless as he was when he was five._

"For some reason, I doubt that," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"There's no reason to," Katrina lied again while closing her eyes and crossed her legs. "Anyways, what did you threaten your subordinates with? Over half the men in the other room had their eyes glued to their paperwork. No one likes work that much."

**.: - :.**

"Would the colonel really burn us to a crisp if we look at his sister?!" Fuery exclaimed, anime crying.

**.: - :.**

"Don't change the subject on me now, Katrina. You told me that you would be in Lior until the holidays," Roy said.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Katrina questioned with a cheesy grin.

"Fine. If you don't tell me what's going on, you won't have a place to stay."

"You wouldn't," she glared.

"I think I would," he smirked.

**.: - :.**

"I don't see how they're related," Falman said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Katrina is really nice and Roy is just Roy," Jean agreed.

"Roy! You're so... so... Gr! I can't believe you're my brother!" Katrina screamed storming out of Roy's office.

"Well, I can see it," Breda said pointing at her.

"Hey, Riza? Can I stay with you until my arrogant brother let's me stay with him, or at least a hotel?" she asked sweetly.

"Do not answer that, Hawkeye," Roy said sternly.

"That's okay," Katrina said calmly even though her blood is boiling. "I'll just go back to Central and-" She realized what she just said and covered her mouth while Riza shook her head at the stupidity and Jean, once again, widened his eyes.

"You're going back to Central, huh? I didn't even know you were there in the first place," Roy said smirking.

"Oops. Bad move," Katrina told herself.

"So why were you in Central?" he asked.

Katrina turned 90 degrees, crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air."Well I'm not going to tell you," she said, stubbornly.

Roy noticed something shiny in his sister's hoodie pocket. He looked at Katrina sternly and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she fought.

"No. You are coming with me," Roy told her and dragged her into his office. He shut the door and started to pace back and forth.

"Are you okay, Big Brother?" Katrina asked innocently.

"Sit," he ordered pointing at the couch. Katrina immediately sad down. "Tell me why you were in Central, and tell me the truth.

"You saw me in Central. I was on my way to Liore. Remember?" Katrina said.

"You're lying, Katrina. You never went to Liore. You just admitted it out there!" he said pointing at his office door. By now he was clenching his teeth and was growing very impatient.Katrina cringed at her brother's anger. She can't even remember the last time she made her brother angry. Actually, she could but back to the point. Roy was getting furious.

"I know. I'm sorry I lied. But I did for a good reason. If I would have told you-"

"Tell me what?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"I think you already know that," Katrina replied as she stood up. She reached into her pocket, grabbing the circular object and waved it in Roy's face. "I am now a State Alchemist and I have been for about a week now."

* * *

**New story! Yay! Well, it's not exactly new since it's been posted on quizilla for over a year now, but whatever. Sorry for adding drama right at the beginning of the story. I didn't really want to, but it just kinda happened that way. I would have edited it, but I felt too lazy. Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: Many Faces

**Part 2: Many faces**

"Why?" was all that could come out of Roy's mouth.

Katrina puts the watch back into her pocket and said while pointing at the door, "Lets talk about this at your place. I have to go-"

"Sit," Roy demanded, once again, pointing at the couch. She sat down but hated that fact that her older brother was treating her like a dog. "Why are you a State Alchemist?"

"Because I want to show people I'm not that little girl that would put on dance shows for her neighbors," she tried to explain but by her brother's expression, he was not comprehending.

"That's it? To show people that you're not a little girl anymore?" Roy asked angrily. He wasn't getting what she was saying at all.

"No. I wanted to become a State Alchemist to help people, too, but people always treated me like I'm a glass doll. Always being careful when around me," Katrina continued.

"This is a dumb way to do that, Katrina. I hope you know what you got yourself into," Roy said to his sister.

"Of course I know. Maes told me everything about that. You just don't understand what the I've been going through since I hit puberty," Katrina told him. Roy gave her sister a curious look so she continued. "You should know, Roy, with the drooling guys and you scaring them away. I'm talking about my looks, Roy. No one ever takes me seriously. You have the looks, too, but you are still treated like a human being. People around me treat me like I'm a goddess."

"Many women would love to be in your shoes," her brother pointed out, trying to win the argument.

"Well those other women could take them. They're starting to hurt my feet," she complained, and she heard him chuckle which made her crack a smile for a quick second. "Ever since you showed me your alchemy, I fell in love with it. I wanted to learn everything about it but no, Mom said women are not suppose to 'play' science and that it was a man thing. When you left to take the State Alchemist Exams, I wanted to go to. I was studying so hard and practicing my alchemy when no one was looking and I knew I would pass that test easily. But of course our loving mother caught me one night using alchemy and I got in trouble for it. She took all of your books out of the house and told dad not to bring his work home."

Roy stayed silent trying to take it all in. He didnt realize the stress she had from being a Mustang. Then he said, "Whoa. I didn't know you had it that hard."

"It's not really that bad, but I just hate it how everyone treats me like I was the most precious thing. I hate it how Mom and Dad make my choices in life. Did you know that as soon as I turned eighteen, Mom told me to find a man so that she can have grandchildren?" Katrina said.

Roy chuckled, "Sounds like Mom."

"Yeah. She even went out of 'her' way and brought some bachelors home that she thought best fit for the place of 'husband' for her daughter," she said ironically using finger quotes.

"And let me guess, you declined them all?"

"Of course I did. And then finally about a year ago, I finally had it and I told our parents I was leaving to Liore to study their culture but really, I went to Central to study for the State Alchemist Exams. I knew that if I would pass it, then our parents would have no say in my life anymore. They just didn't understand why I wanted to fight," Katrina sighed. "Now, do you understand why?"

**((A/N: If anything of the above makes no sense, PLEASE message me, and I will try to explain it the best I can. I tried my best to explain it, but it sounded a lot better in my head than when I started to type so PLEASE. If you do not get it, PLEASE message me or email me or something I will try to explain it better to you.))**

"Yup," Roy said simply.

"Okay then. I'll just go and grab my stuff from the taxi," she said and opened the door but couldn't walk through it because Jean, Fuery, Breda, and Falman were all leaning up against the door and fell when Katrina opened it. The four men were knocked out so Katrina had to walk on top of them. "Oh, and by the way, Roy. Guess who is your new subordinate?!"

"What? You mean-"

"That's right, Big Brother! I get to see you everyday! This is going to be so much fun!" Katrina exclaimed and walked out.

"Great," Roy said sarcastically.

**.:Next Day:.**

Yawning, Katrina walked out of her bedroom in her clothes of the day. A black vest with zipper pockets and it was zipped up about two-thirds of the way with a white three-quarter shirt underneath. She also had a black skirt that was a little higher than mid-thigh, but she wore short black shorts underneath. The skirt had four zipper pockets, two on each side, one above the other. She put her watch in one of her bottom pockets and the chain hung from the zipper above it. Katrina also wore black combat boots and placed her guns on her hips. She kept her hair style the same though.

"Hello, Brother," she greeted sitting at the kitchen table.

"Good morning, Katrina. Ready for work?" he asked, taking a bite out of an apple and not looking away from the newspaper that laid on the table in front of him.

"Sure. Let me grab my coat though. It looks like its going to rain," she told him looking at the gloomy sky that appeared through the window.

She stood up and Roy asked, "What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Katrina replied confused, looking down at what she was wearing. "Why? What's wrong?"

"You are not wearing a skirt like that to work," he told her.

"And why not? You like it when other women wear them. Plus, you said I could wear whatever I wanted because of missions I will have to go on."

"First, you are not other women. You are my baby sister, and I don't want to see my baby sister in a skirt like that," he stated pointing at her clothes. "Second, when I said whatever, I meant something that actually covers your body."

"This does cover my body. I can show off a little leg if I want to. Like you said, many women would love to be in my shoes," Katrina told him. Roy just narrowed his eyes at her not liking how his little sister used his own words against him. "I'm still not changing. I have shorts underneath so its not like any guy is going to see anything," Katrina argued.

The two siblings kept this argument going until someone knocked on the door. Roy jerked the door open to reveal Jean in the door way.

"Ready to leave, you two?" he asked stepping inside.

"No, tell Katrina to change her clothes," Roy told Jean.

"Why? She looks-" Jean saw the glare he was receiving from Roy and said nervously, "Let's just go to work before we're late."

**.:At work:.**

The three made it to the office with nice chit chat and when they walked into the room, Roy went straight into his office not even taking a glance at the scared Breda hiding on top of a filing cabinet that Katrina and Jean obviously saw. They both looked at him with an eyebrow raised and Katrina spotted a lovable black and white creature.

"Aw! Look at the cute little puppy," Katrina said in a baby voice and walked over to Fuery.

"How can you think that beast is cute?" Breda asked shakily.

Katrina took the puppy from Fuery and walked over to Breda and asked, "Are you scared of the puppy, Breda? It's so cute."

Breda jumped off the filing cabinet and ran to the other side of the room.

"K-Keep that thing away from me," he cried.

"Okay. I'll take that as a yes," Katrina said aloud. She turned to Fuery as she petted the puppy on his head and asked, "Why is there a puppy here, Fuery?"

"I found him outside in the rain and I couldn't just walk away and let him freeze to death," he answered.

"Oh, that's so sweet of you," Katrina told Fuery. He blushed a little, and she asked, "So are you going to keep him?"

"Unfortunately I can't. The Military Dorms don't allow pets," he said sadly. "Hopefully, I can find him a home."

"Here, I'll take him off your hands. I like dogs," Jean said holding the puppy by the back of the next and smirked. Fuery thanked him as he continued to say, "Yep, then I'll just deep fry him, add a few spices and- Hey!"

Katrina took the dog away from Jean, protecting the puppy. "How about I take him. I'm sure Roy wouldn't mind. He loves dogs," she told Fuery giving Havoc a cold stare.

"Hey! It was only a joke," Jean tried to explain.

"Thank you so much," Fuery thanked with a huge smile ignoring the lieutenant.

Katrina smiled and sat at her new desk, placing the puppy on top of it. The puppy rolled onto his back and she rubbed his belly. Right then, someone opened the door and everyone looked towards it. One boy stuck his head through with blonde hair and was kind of short with a tall metal armor behind him.

"So, uh... Should I come back later?" the short one asked.

"Hey Edward, Alphonse," Riza greeted. "I guess this means your back."

I looked at the two strangers questioningly holding the puppy in my arms.

"Yeah, so where's Mustang?" the blonde asked.

"Which one?" Breda joked, knowing which one the boy meant.

"You mean there's more! Great! Just great!" the boy exclaimed sarcastically while throwing his hands into the air.

"Hey, chief, I hope you know one of them is right here holding a dog," Jean said, pointing at Katrina.

Both newcomers looked over at Katrina and the armor said, "Please excuse my brother, he sometimes doesn't think before he speaks. By the way I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother Edward."

"So you are the boys Central's been talking about. That's right, the Elric Brothers. So which one of you is the FullMetal Alchemist?" Katrina said, standing up.

Ed was about to answer when a small 'meow' came from inside Alphonse's armor.

"Will you excuse us, sirs?" he said deathly dragging Alphonse out of the room.

"But you have a report to make, Edward," Riza told him.

"I'll talk to the Colonel right away!" he yelled from down the hallway and that was the last we heard from him.

"Not the way I pictured the FullMetal Alchemist because of his height, but he fits the part," Katrina said to herself looking at the door where the two boys once stood.

"How did you know which one was him?" Breda asked slowly getting off the filing cabinet.

"Easy. Edward was the one you were directly talking to when you told him about the report he had to fill. Plus, he reminds me of Roy," she answered simply, while returning to the sleeping puppy on her desk. She picked up the puppy and cradled him in her arms being careful that she doesnt wake him then walks over to the rest. Breda stepped back a few feet as she got closer to him. "I need to go to the store for some dog food. Would anyone like to come with me?"

"No way am I going with that beast," Breda responded with his back up against the wall.

"No, I can't. I need to stay here and finish some paperwork," Falman said.

Everyone nodded saying the same thing but Jean said, "I'll go. I have nothing else better to do."

"Okay! Fuery? Can you watch him for a little bit until we get back from the store? I don't want Jean to barbeque him while I'm not looking," Katrina said, facing the short man.

"Sure I can," he smiled.

"It was only a joke!" Jean exclaimed as the two left the office.

"Okay, Jean. Whatever you say," Katrina giggled. "Whatever you say."

They walked farther down the hallway when they suddenly heard a scream coming from the opposite direction.

"I think Breda just realized I left the dog in the office," she laughed, along with Jean and they walked out of the building. Then she said out of the blue, "So, Jean, tell me about yourself."

"Um, there's nothing really. Just that I work in the military," Jean answered nervously at the sudden statement.

"Oh really? There's no lucky girl in your life?" Katrina asked.

"Nope. Not yet," he said.

"I'm surprised," she said. Jean looked at her questioningly as she continued. "I would have thought someone like you have at least a girlfriend."

"Nah, I'm single," Jean said. He then looked at Katrina and said, "What about you? "

"Same here. Military life and single," she smiled, but her smile faded when she saw a bunch of black cars with the military flag waving in the air. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's head back."

Katrina nodded in agreement and they both ran back into office in no time. Once they reached the office, there was a group of no more than fifteen military officers in the office getting ready to go see Roy. Katrina spotted a certain black, green tinted, hair and ran over to him.

"Maes! It's so good to see you again. How's Gracia and Elycia doing?" Katrina greeted excitedly.

"Katrina! Gracia is doing fine and Elycia has been asking about her Auntie Kat," he replied with just as much enthusiasm, maybe even more. Okay, definitely more.

"I will come by and visit when I can. I just got here yesterday so I need to settle in," Katrina told him. "By the way, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be in Central?"

"Well, we finally convinced the Fuhrur to come here for safety," he whispered in her ear.

"Awh. Are you talking about that serial killer in Central?" Katrina asked, whispering, also.

"Yep."

"I got it. So, does Roy know about it?"

"Yep."

"What about the 'other' thing," she said, hinting to Maes when she said 'other.'

"Nope."

"Good. I don't want him to get more upset," Katrina said looking at the floor. Then she asked, "Did the killer get any more information from Central Headquarters?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but-"

"Hughes, let's go!" the brigadier general ordered.

"Meet me in the Mess Hall later," he said softly and walked away.

**.:Meanwhile:.**

A man searched through some papers in an old barn that no one used anymore and found a picture of a woman with brown hair and dark eyes attached to a file. He looked at the file and learned about her and her whereabouts.

"Eastern Headquarters. Hm," he said to himself. "Silverbullet Alchemist, you're next."


	3. Chapter 3: More Secrets and Miniskirts

"Wow. Look at all those watches," Jean said in disbelief.

"Yeah, those are the silver pocket watches that only go to state alchemists, right?" Breda asked Jean yet little did they know that someone was behind them, listening to their conversation.

"Hi, guys. What are you up to?" a cheerful voice ran through the two men's ears. The men jumped in the air, not expecting the greeting and truned around once their feet was back on the floor.

"Eh. Hi, Katrina," Jean greeted while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He was a little embarrassed that he was scared.  
Breda, on the other hand, didn't care about the scare. He just crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Aren't you suppose to be with that 'monster'?"

"If you mean the puppy, then yes, but I was hungry so I asked Fuery to watch him for me." Katrina answered while looking at Breda strangely. "I still don't understand how your scared of dogs."

"They're beasts, I tell ya! Evil beasts! I don't understand why your going to keep that thing!" he retorted.

"It's cute, that's why," Katrina smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, boys, I have a meeting with a tray of disgusting food."

Katrina left the two men and walked into the Mess Hall. She scanned the hall and spotted a familiar four-eyed friend of hers with a blonde whom she had just met that morning with a big, tall, bald man standing beside the table that the other two were eating at. Katrina quickly moved through the hall and sat in the empty seat next to Maes.

"Hello," she greeted with a smile and looked at the trio.

Maes and Ed opened their mothers to say reply back but someone cut them off."What are you doing here, Sil-"

"It's nice to see you again, Brigadier General," Katrina interrupted him. "Didn't the Fuhrer tell you? I moved here and now I work under my brother!"

"No, he didn't. I would think the Fuhrer would keep you in Central," Grand responded, giving Katrina a glare.

"Nope. I asked for a transfer. Who knew he would let me move?" she said still being as cheerful as before.

"Yeah, who knew," he mumbled and walked away from the table. Maes sighed heavily just as Katrina sighed unnoticeably.

"Well isn't he nice," Ed remarked still looking at Grand.

"You'll get use to it," Maes said and turned to Katrina who was now sitting down next to him. "Hello, Kat! I brought the upgraded photo album of my adorable Elicia. Wanna see?"

"Maes, who do you think took the pictures of you, Gracia, and Elicia?" she smiled and a sweat drop grew on the back of her head.

He sighed again. "You're no fun, Kat."

"Hey, Mustang?" Ed said, interrupting the conversation.

Katrina turned her attention to Ed, knowing that he was taking to her, and said, "Yes, Ed? What is it?"

"Do you know anything about a Doctor Marcoh? He was in the Eastern Rebellion then suddenly disappeared," he said, looking at her completely serious.

"Marcoh? It does sound familiar, but where have I heard that name before... Hm..." Katrina thought to herself for a moment while tapping her chin with her index finger. "I'm sorry. I can't remember."

Ed sighed heavily and stood up to leave. He walked away a couple of feet then stopped and turned around.

"Do any of you know a State Alchemist that goes by the name of the SilverBullet?" Ed questioned.Maes and Katrina shook their heads no.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Why are you looking for her?" Maes asked the short blonde. A sudden jolt of pain shot up his leg and he yelped from the pain. "Or him?" he added airily as he looked at Katrina who just looked at Ed with the same smile as before.

Ed looked at Maes strangely as he answered, "There are rumors that the SilverBullet had fought Scar and survived."

"Someone survived in a battle with Scar? That's practically impossible!" Katrina gaped while gently placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Ed mumbled and walked out of the Mess Hall as the other two slumped in their chair and sighed in relief.

"Phew. That was close," Maes stated.

"Way too close. You almost blew it," Katrina added.

"Sorry about that but did you have to kick me so hard?" he whined.

"Duh," Katrina replied in a stupid tone. "Now bck to what we were talking about."

Maes's face immediately changed to a serious expression and said, "The night you left, there was a burglary. Two files were stolen. One of them is yours, Katrina."

"Well, we expected that but who else's file was stolen?"

"Well..."

**.:-:.**

"What do you think they're talking about?" a short red head asked his tall friend.

"I don't know. They are too quiet to hear," the tall one said.

Suddenly, Katrina got out of her seat and quickly walked out of the Mess Hall. There was a look in her eyes that said that she was upset, angry and scared. As Katrina walked into the hallway, she was not paying any attention to where she was going and bumped inot the tall man.

"Oh sorry, Jean," Katrina apologized without looking at his face.

"It's all right," Jean smiled. "But are you okay?"

Katrina smiled up at her new friend and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine." Jean no longer saw the sad feelings she had just felt and just saw the happiness that had been in her eyes her whole stay here. He couldn't help but smile also. "Now I should head back to the office before my brother has a cow. Jean, Breda? Are you coming with?" Katrina asked, starting to walk away. The two men looked at each other then quickly followed after her.

**.:-:.**

Later that day, Katrina was on the floor, sitting on her knees, playing with her new puppy while the others were working on paperwork. Well, Riza was. The rest were actually talking about the battle assessment between Roy and Ed.

"I wonder who is gonna win, Ed or Roy?" Breda thought out loud.

"It's gotta be the Flame!" Fuery cheered.

"You can't count out the FullMetal. He's a hero in this region. But then again with all the rumors about the Flame during the rebellion," Jean said to the two men.

"Why are they doing a battle assessment anyways?" Fuery asked.

"I heard it was for a cat," Riza answered while reading something from her paperwork. "If Ed wins, Roy gets to keep it."

"Well, that leaves the puppy with no home again," Fuery said with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry, Fuery. I can take care of them. I use to have a dog and a cat when I was little and they never fought," Katrina told him with a smile. Suddenly, Roy walked inot the room and started at his little sister and the dog she was playing with. Roy picked up the dog and held it in the air, showing no emotion. Katrina stood up and she was about to say something but Roy cut her off.

"I love dogs!" Roy exclaimed with a grin. Fuery smiled along with Katrina.

"Really, Colonel?" Fuery asked him with stars in his eyes.

"Yes. Dog's embody loyalty," Roy said getting into the sergeant's face. "They follow their mater's commands above all else." Roy started then to swing the poor puppy around as he continued, "Be a jerk to them and they never complain and never once ask for a pay check. Trust me, Fuery, they're the great service of man!" And that was when he started to laugh like a maniac. Katrina sighed, suddenly remembering what her brother was like around dogs and carefully took the dog away from her brother. Then gave the puppy to Fuery.

"Um, I think we need to find him a new owner," Katrina said to him with a nervous smile. He replied with a nod and they continued to watch the colonel's crazy laugh.

"You're awfully manic today, Sir. We thought that assessment would worry you some," Jean said to the crazy colonel.

Roy then suddenly stopped laughing and said in his normal tone, "The Fuhrer in never going to approve." Then he started to walk towards the door, "Come on, Hawkeye, Havoc. We have a meeting."

Katrina sat down on her desk that was next to Jean's and sang, "I bet he will."

Breda, who's desk was in front of hers, said, "I bet you ten bucks he won't."

"Okay, deal," she said with the Mustang trademark smirk. The colonel began to chuckle softly as he and the two lieutenants left the room.

"What's the matter, sir?" Riza asked in the calm tone she always had.

"Nothing, Hawkeye. Breda just doesn't know what he got himself into."

**.:-:.**

"Fuhrer Bradley, sir. Ed Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist, has requested a battle assessment for the renewal of his State Alchemy Certification," Roy told the Fuhrer. He stood in front of the Fuhrer's desk while Jean and Riza stood on either side of the door of the office.

"Hm That's interesting," the Fuhrer replied and placed his hand over his chin as he began to think. After a moment, he continued, "Before I answer, I must ask Lieutenant Havoc to open the door." Jean gave him a questioning look but followed his order and opened the door. Everyone in the room, except the Fuhrer himself, silently gasped as they saw a small woman with dark brown hair, smiling nervously at the group.

"Katrina" Roy growled under his breath as he stared at his sister.

"Katrina Mustang. I thought you would be listening in," the Fuhrer said with a smile.

"You caught me," Katrina said while she bowed. "I am very sorry I have interrupted your meeting, Fuhrer Bradley, sir."

"It's quiet all right. I was actually expecting it," he continued to smile. "As I was saying, I think a battle assessment is a great idea." Roy looked at the Fuhrer in shock. Eyes wide, mouth open, the whole look which seemed humorous to his baby sister.

"You heard him, Colonel. You can use the parade grounds so there's no worry for collateral damage," the lovable Maes Hughes told the still shocked colonel.

"But--"

"What, Mustang? Unsure of your own skills?" Brigadier General Grand interrupted Roy.

"I think this will be entertaining," the Fuhrer continued as he took a sip of his tea. "Now, you are all dismissed." Everyone who was under Roy's command, including Roy himself, bowed politely to the Fuhrer and left the office.

"You can't say I wasn't trying to protect the kid," Roy stated as the four of them walked down the hallway and were at a safe distance away from the office the Fuhrer was staying at. "But I'll dutifully obey my orders, at least until I become Fuhrer and everyone is obeying me."

Katrina, who was walking directly behind her brother, rolled her eyes at her brother as Riza, who stood to the left of Katrina, told him, "Be more discreet about those declarations, sir. Some would call them treason."

"She's right, chief," Jean, who was right of Katrina, agreed with a joking tone. "It's a presumptuous thing to say. You got a death wish or something?"

Then suddenly Roy stopped, making Katrina bump into him. "Ow!" she whined and rubbed her nose as the two lieutenants gave each other a strange look. "That hurt."

"That's a stupid question, Havoc. I say it because it's true," Roy said without looking back. "And when I'm fuhrer, there will be changes." Then suddenly, he turned and brought his arms up like he was going to do some workout move. "And when that day comes, all female officers will be required to wear-Tiny miniskirts!" Roy now had a pose that said that he was the number one man in the country. He then quickly added, "Except for Katrina."

Riza and Katrina sighed at this as Jean got a bloody nose. "I will follow you for the rest of my life," he said and started to hug Roy's leg as the two women walked away from them.

**.:-:.**

Finally it was time for the battle assessment. Wooden railings were put up in a circle where the battle will be and all the officers crowded around it. Roy, with Riza and Havoc standing behind him, was on one side, Ed, with Al beside him holding a kitten, on the other, and Maes stood in the middle with the microphone.  
After some technical difficulties dealing with Maes and a huge picture of his daughter, the battle was ready to begin.

"In the red corner, the Flame alchemist and hero of the Eastern Rebellion, Roy Mustang!" Maes introduced enthusiastically. Many officers boo-ed while others called out comments.  
"All he wants is a promotion!"  
"Give me back my girlfriend!"  
"Can I date your sister?!"

Roy's eyebrow twitched as he heard that and so did Katrina's. You would think for hearing comments like that last one all your life you would get use to it, but not to Katrina. She quickly got annoyed at them.

Fuery noticed her reaction and asked her, "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," she said in a low tone with a fake smile.

"And in the blue corner, the FullMetal Alchemist and Hero of the People, Edward Elric!"Again, officers made comments but unlike Roy, Ed commented back. And then the battle began. **((A/N: I am really lazy so I'm not going to describe the battle.))**

At the end of the battle assessment, Ed was on the ground and Roy was standing next to him ready to finish him off the his last attack. Roy paused as he was about to snap one last time and Ed took this chance to transmute his automail arm to a blade and held it to Roy's neck.

"Roy... He... He hesitated," Katrina gasped as she stared at her older brother. "He never hesitates. What happened?" she said to no one particularly.

The Fuhrer then entered the battle field and stopped the fight. Ed, of course, argued about it and said that he wanted to keep going, but the Fuhrer wanted their clean-up job to be easier for them. All the officers then returned back to their desk jobs as Ed and Roy cleaned up. The only people left were Riza, Katrina and Al.

"Now they have nothing to do but talk to one another," Riza commented as she watched Roy and Ed.

"Yeah, but now the cat doesn't have a home," Al said sadly while looking at the cat.

Katrina's eyes widened and she looked at Al. "I'll take care of it for you! You don't have to worry about it!" she told him with a smile and started to pet the cat who started to only purred to the comfort.

Al shook his helmet. "No. That wouldn't be Equivalent Exchange."

"Hm..." Katrina tapped her chin with her index finger and began to think. "By taking care of this cat, it gives me a new friend to play with," she told him with a smile. "So it is equal."

Al thought for a moment before handing the cat over. "I guess it is," he said, more to him self than Katrina. "Thank you, Katrina."

"It's no problem, Al."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait on this. My internet was down for a while and I had no way to get on. I'll try to update everything soon but I can't promise anything. I just got a job and I also just got a new puppy so I'm going to be very busy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Guns and Surprises

.: **Guns and Surprises** :.

"Please tell us!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because."

It was the day after the battle assessment and everyone in the office got the sudden interest of learning Katrina's State Alchemist name. Especially Breda. Why? She had no idea but it was starting to get annoying.

"Come on," Breda begged standing up at his desk. "I gave you ten bucks. The least you could do is tell us your name."

"First of all, I won that ten bucks," Katrina told him. She was sitting in her desk chair with her legs crossed and her arms folded over her chest. "Second of all, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a name."

"Yeah, a name that specifies each individual State Alchemist!" Fuery said in amazement.

"Wait, doesn't their name resemble the state alchemist's specialized alchemic power?" Breda remembered while looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you getting at, Lieutenant?" Fuery asked giving Breda a confused look.

"Katrina, what's your specialized alchemic power?!" Breda suddenly exclaimed, scaring everyone in the room.

Katrina laughed softly. "I guess you'll just have to find that out, now won't we?"

Breda plopped down in his desk chair, crossed his arms, and pouted. "You and the colonel are more alike than I thought," he mumbled.

The younger Mustang ignored Breda's comment and stood up from her chair. "I'm going to go out for a bit. I'll be back shortly," she said and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait," Roy said in his low demanding voice which made Katrina stop in her tracks. He walked up to his little sister and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was only going to get some food for Princess," Katrina smiled innocently at Roy.

"Princess? Who's Princess?" Falman questioned.

"It's Katrina's new cat that she got yesterday," Roy answered without looking away from his sister. "And why are you going to get food? We can just feed her milk."

"You should know that cat's can get sick if they drink too much milk. Remember Fluffy?" Katrina told her older brother and he shivered in response. "It's not a fun job to clean up the mess, now was it?"  
Roy gave her a hard look before sighing. "Fine. You can go, but only if you take one of my officers with you."

"Roy, I don't need a babysitter," Katrina complained but she immediately stopped when she saw the evil look her older brother was giving her. "Fine okay." Katrina looked around the room until she spotted a particular blonde pretending to do his paperwork. "Oh, Jean," she sang. "Would you like to go to the store with me?"

"Sure," he said and stood up as he picked up his raincoat from the back of his chair.

Katrina gave him a smile and put on her raincoat. Then her and Jean left the room. The two walked in silence through the building until they reached outside.

"I didn't think it was going to rain this hard today. Did you, Jean?" Katrina asked him as she lifted her hood over her head.

He just shook his head and walked outside, with Katrina close behind.

"So, how do you like it here so far?" Jean questioned.

"I really like it. Everyone's so nice here," Katrina answered with a grin. "And everyone in the office made me feel so welcomed. Well, I shouldn't say everyone. General Hakuro and everyone in our office made me feel welcomed," Katrina fixed herself. "Unlike in Central. The men there are very rude. Especially Grand. He don't think he likes me very much."

Katrina started to laugh a little bit then Jean started to laugh with her. They weren't really sure why they were laughing. Maybe it was how Katrina said her last statement. Well whatever it was, Katrina immediately stopped when she noticed someone in the alleyway they had just passed. Katrina stopped in her tracks as she noticed who it was, then Jean stopped a couple feet in front of her, giving her a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

She looked to her right where the alleyway was and saw the same person standing there, looking at her.

"It's Scar," she whispered with her eyes getting wide. "He's a State Alchemist killer."

Jean quickly got to Katrina's side, pulling out his gun and set it so that it was ready to fire. Katrina faced Scar and pulled out to black leather-looking gloves from the back pocket of her skirt and put them on.

"Katrina Mustang," Scar stated, continuing to stare at her.

"He knows your name?" Jean whispered to her but she didn't reply back. Instead, she gave Scar a hard look.

"You can't get away from me this time," Scar continued and walked towards her.

"'This time'? You've fought him before?!" Jean whispered loudly in shock.

Once again, Katrina ignored Jean and put her hands into her pockets. "Jean, go get help. Warn my brother that Scar is here," Katrina told him.

"But--"

"I can hold him off for a little bit. Just go before he gets too close and you can't run away." Jean reluctantly nodded and ran back towards the headquarters.

With her right hand, she pulled something out of her pocket and held it down at her side in a fist. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," she warned Scar.

Scar didn't say anything back. He just continued to move forward. Katrina just smirked at this.

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," she told him and lifted up her right hand and threw whatever she had in it. What ever she was holding hit the ground and it exploded. Scar easily dodged it since it landed a few feet in front of him. "That was your second warning," Katrina told Scar.

She pulled out another one of the things she had thrown and held it out flat on her hand. It was a small black ball, it was about the size of a marble. "Like my new toy?" Katrina asked calmly. "I just got it. It's sort of like a bomb except only I can set it off. It's kind of neat, isn't it?"

Scar looked at her and said, "Just because you have a 'new toy' doesn't mean you can stop me."

Katrina glared at Scar and closed her right hand tightly. "Watch me." She threw the bomb she had in her right and with her left, pulled to more out and threw those also at him. Unfortunately, Scar dodged every single one of them and he was getting closer to her.

_He's too fast. I can't hit him,_ Katrina thought as she started to panic. She put her hands back into her pockets to pull out more bombs but she felt nothing. _Oh no! I'm out!_ Now Katrina was really starting to panic.

Her body froze in place as Scar walked up to her and placed his right hand on her head. "Let God have mercy on your soul," he prayed as Katrina closed her eyes, waiting for her death.

Right when he was about to make Katrina's brain turn to mush, a few gunshots were heard and Katrina felt someone push her to the ground and land next to her. She heard a lot more gunshots and a lot of running footsteps. The guns slowly stopped shooting and she heard no more running.

"Katrina, you can open your eyes now, you know," a voice was heard. Katrina opened her eyes and the first person she saw was Riza who was standing in front of her putting her gun away along with a few officers who she didn't recognize. She heard something shuffle next to her and saw Jean sitting up on the sidewalk beside her.

"You saved me?" Katrina asked him while sitting up also.

"Well, I wasn't the only one," Jean smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Riza helped too." He then reached out his hand to help Katrina stand up.

She smiled at him and took his hand. Once she was standing up, she said, "Thank you."

Katrina looked around for a second then realized something, and she hit her self in the forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!" she exclaimed as everyone was giving her weird looks. She once again faced Jean and asked, "Where's my brother?"

"He's helping Major Armstrong. Why?"

"Can you tell him that I will be right back? I have some unfinished business to take care of and it's very important that I do this," Katrina told him. She clasped her hands together over her chest and continued, "Please do this for me."

"But the colonel will--"

"Thanks, Jean! I owe you one," Katrina said happily and ran down the street.

.:-:.

"So you save her and then she just ran off?" Roy asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't quite understanding what his second lieutenant was telling him.

"Well it didn't go exactly like that. She said that she had something important to do and that she would be right back," Jean explained it better.

"What in the world could she be doing?" Roy wondered before gunshots rang through the air. "We gotta go."

Everyone entered cars, meaning Roy, Riza, Jean, Breda, Fuery, Falman and Maes, and ended up being at a place where Scar was cornered and surrounded by military officers.

"You are all using weapons with alchemic changes. You all shall be punished," Scar said and was about to hit the ground with his right arm before a gunshot stopped him and Roy was out of the car.

"No one hurts my men," Roy told Scar and tossed the gun over to Riza who was trying to tell him something. "And **no one** tries to murder my sister."

"So you're Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist," Scar stated more than asked.

"In the flesh," Roy said and lifted his right hand, ready to snap. "Now you'll pay for almost killing my sister," he continued.

Right when he was about to snap, Riza tripped him and she started to shoot at Scar. Many officers followed but there was one gunshot that was different than the rest. Instead of a loud 'snapping' noise, this gunshot sounded more like a low 'hiss'. After that particular gunshot, the bullet hit the ground by Scar's feet and exploded everything within a two foot radius and flew cement chunks everywhere. Scar luckily missed the flying debris and climbed up the wall.

Everyone turned and faced whoever shot the bullet but they saw no one. Only Maes smiled, knowing who it was, and said, "The SilverBullet Alchemist has arrived."

.:-:.

Time had passed and Scar had already destroyed part of Al's body and Ed's arm. He was now getting ready to finish Ed off before the same hissing gunshot was heard and a spot exploded just a few feet behind Scar. Scar turned around as Ed and Al looked over and saw a woman with dark brown hair standing there with her gun pointed at Scar.

"SilverBullet Alchemist. I see you've come more prepared," Scar stated and the brothers looked at the woman in shock.

"You're the SilverBullet Alchemist?!" Ed exclaimed not believing what he was seeing.

The woman ignored the blonde teenager and cocked the gun. "That, Scar, was your last warning. Tell me why you took the files from Central?"

"I didn't take any files," Scar answered her.

"Don't lie. You stole two files. One was mine and--"

"I don't know what you are talking about, SilverBullet," he told the woman. "Now you're going to die." Scar then started to run towards her.

"Katrina!" Al and Ed cried out, but she continued to hold her gun steady at the charging Ishballin.

Right when she was about to pull the trigger of her gun, a red stone flew passed her head and landed in Scar's hand. Strangely, his right hand absorbed the red stone and he cried in pain then ran away.

Katrina un-cocked her gun and dropped her arm by her side. "That was way too close," she sighed.

"You're lucky I was here," a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw an older man. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and his hair was started to turn a light grey. "I noticed that your gun can only shoot two bullets at a time and I heard that gunshot once before."

"Yeah, I was hoping my brother's officers would follow me. But I guess I was too fast for them," she laughed nervously. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

Soon, Roy's officers had arrived and helped out the Elric Brothers. Marcoh, who Katrina found out saved her, was taken away by the Fuhrer's secretary. Ed was amazed by Katrina's alchemy and was telling Breda about it who then begged Katrina to do her alchemy again since he missed it. Roy walked up to Katrina and pulled her away from Breda and to the side so that no one could hear him.

"You have some explaining to do."

**Woo! Chapter 4! I hope that was interesting for everything. How does Katrina know Scar? And vice versa? Only I know! Muahaha! And a handful of others. I'll post the next chapter up when I can!**


	5. Chapter 5: More And More Explanations

.: Part 5 :.  
.: **More and More Explanations** :.

Roy dragged his younger sister into his office and shut the door though no one was in the other room. His subordinates were with Ed and Al so they wouldn't interrupt them. Katrina stood silently by the door and Roy sat at his desk and rubbed his temples.

"You are so much more of a pain than I can remember," he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Silence filled the room after that. Roy's mind was think of questions and reasons for Katrina and the things that she keeps hiding while Katrina was thinking of excuses for her actions as well as thinking of escape plans.

"Katrina, how do you know Scar? And how does he know you?" Roy asked carefully so that she wouldn't think of a way out of this situation. Katrina looked at her brother then to the floor. She didn't really want to tell him for numerous reasons. One being Roy and his over-protective self of his sister. "Katrina," he said sternly, waiting for her to answer as patiently as possible.

"Well, I knew him from Central. We kinda, um, bumped into each other," she finally answered, while nervously fidgeting her fingers.

"And how did that happen?" Katrina, again, looked to the floor. She really didn't want to answer her brother. "Katrina, look at me and answer my question. I am of higher rank. You have to answer my questions."

_Dammit. He played the rank card,_ Katrina thought and reluctantly looked at her brother.

"I bumped into him before the exams. I guess you wouldn't really call it a bump since we were about thirty feet away from each other when we met," Katrina started slowly as her brother looked at her intently. "Anyway, he had his hand on a State Alchemist's head and he was ready to kill the alchemist. So I took out my gun and I shot it. Of course it missed since I didn't want to kill the State Alchemist so I shot it into the air. That's when Scar noticed I was there."

"Then what happened?"

"Scar took his hand away from the man he was about to kill and faced me, saying that he was going to kill me since I got in the way. I was hoping that since Scar was not paying attention to the State Alchemist anymore that he will attack Scar. But my plan soon erupted when I saw the State Alchemist run for his life down the street."

Katrina could sense Roy's anger there. She could tell he was furious at the fact that the State Alchemist wouldn't help. That was what they were there for. His anger level rose just for the fact that she was his sister.

"After that, Scar and I fought. And since my gun can only hold two shots and I had already wasted one, I had to be careful to shoot accurately so that it will kill him. Unfortunately, when I did take a shot, my aim was off and it hit the side of a building instead and I forgot to take those gloves that you got me for my birthday with me."

"What did you do?"

"Well..."

.:-:.

"We would need someone to escort the Elrics back to their hometown. Anyone up for it?" Hughes asked the whole bunch. That was when Katrina and Roy appeared into the room and everyone greeted them.

"What's going on?" Roy asked, obviously wanting to know what everyone was doing.

"We were deciding on who should escort the Elrics," Riza answered.

"Why doesn't Katrina escort us?" Ed questioned while looking at Katrina. "She has beaten Scar before."

"Ed, I don't think that's a good idea," Katrina told the young teen. Everyone, but Roy, gave her a strange look. "Well I don't have any more of my mini-bombs. I can't go anywhere without those," she made up an excuse. Then she continued, "And I need to make a special order of them since there's only one man who can do it."

"'Special order'? What do you mean by that?" Al asked, obviously curious about it along with his brother.

"You see, all of my weapons, my gun, bullets, and mini-bombs, are customized just for me. No one else has them. A good friend of mine, Glen, made them for me since alchemy is needed in order to use them," Katrina answered with a smile. Everyone in the room showed curious faces so Katrina pulled out her gun and continued, "You see, my gun is the only gun around that will take the heat it need in order for the bullets to explode." She pulled out one of the bullets she had just recently placed in her gun and placed it on the palm of her hand. "On the outside of this bullet contains an invisible coating that melts and depending on what temperature I put it at depends on the time it takes for the bullet to explode. Same thing goes with my mini-bombs."

"Wow, that's cool. But why can your gun only hold two shots?" Fuery asked.

"Anymore shots in the gun may cause the gun to explode depending on the situation she's in," Jean answered for Katrina. "Am I right?"

Katrina just smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," he shrugged his shoulders.

"So back on topic. Who's going to take the boys back to Risembool?" Roy questioned everyone in the room. "I can't go since I'm back in charge, and Katrina's not going anywhere."

"I would, but I have to go back to Central," Hughes said.

"I would, but I don't know how much help I would be against a serial killer," Jean said. Then Fuery, Breda, and Falman appeared behind him and said in unison, "Same goes for me."

"I can't go since I need to keep the colonel in check," Riza said.

"Then that settles it. I will go with Edward Elric and his brother to Risembool," Armstrong appeared with his shirt off and his huge muscles flexing. Katrina stared at him wide-eyed, scared to death for Ed and Al. Then she realized something.

"Oh no! Princess must be starving! Jean, we have to go!" Katrina took Jean by the wrist and dragged him out of the room, rushing to the store. Everyone stared at the door where Katrina and Jean just went through with blank expressions.

Breda looked around and asked, "Who's Princess?"


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth Behind The Lie

.:** Part 6** :.**  
**.:** The Truth Behind The Lie **:.

"Thanks again for the help, Jean. I don't know what I'd do without you," Katrina thanked him with a smile on her face. The two were now on their way to Katrina's house to deliver the huge bag of cat food. It took forever for Katrina to find the right cat food for her new pet Princess but she did decide to pick the biggest bad at the store. Unfortunately for Jean, he had to carry it.

"It's... no problem... at all," Jean gasped out after ever step he took. He really regretted not taking the car.

Katrina stopped walking and looked at Jean. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you out? That bag is pretty heavy," she offered, noticing Jean's struggle.

"No... It's alright... I got it," he lied through his teeth. He wasn't just regretting not taking a car. Jean also regretted to even offer to carry the darn thing.

"Okay. Whatever you say," she said, not believing him. "Well we're here now." Jean looked at the tall apartment building and his jaw dropped. The building had to be at least five or six stories tall.

"What floor do you live on?" he asked in a slightly scared tone. He didn't want to carry the cat food up any stairs.

"The top," Katrina answered with a smile. "But don't worry. There is an elevator..."

Jean let out a relieving sigh before she could finish and said, "That's good."

"... on the third floor," she finished quickly, making the tall blonde freeze in his spot.

"What?!"

.:-:.

"We're here!" Katrina sang as she unlocked the apartment door and swung it open. "Princess! Mommy's home, and she brought home food!" she called out to her cat as she began to walk into the apartment. Jean tiredly dragged the huge bag of cat food into the house and then fell to the floor, too tired to move anymore. Katrina smiled, trying not to laugh at her friend's behavior, and said, "Aw. Poor, Jean. Would you like something to drink?"

Jean just slowly nodded his head, giving Katrina a "yes" to her question. She laughed softly at his behavior and left to get him a glass of water. When she came back into the living room, Jean had moved himself from the floor and was now laying on the couch with his eyes shut. What made Katrina laugh was that her new cat Princess was curled up in a small ball on Jean's chest sleeping, slowly rising and falling as he was breathing. Katrina really wished she had Maes's camera at that point. It was the perfect picture moment.

Katrina placed the cup of water on the end table and picked up the small cat. "Now, don't go bugging Uncle Jean when he's sleeping," she told the cat in a baby voice. "Mommy worked him too hard so he needs his sleep."

"I'm not tired," Jean murmured sleepily, surprising her just a bit.

."Yeah, and my older brother's never had his first kiss," Katrina said sarcastically and placed Princess on the floor. "Come on, Princess. Mommy brought home some food."

Katrina walked into the kitchen and put some food in a dish then placed it on the floor. Princess ran over to the dish and started to chow down as soon as it touched the floor. Katrina began to laugh softly, hoping not to disturb the sleepy Jean, as she was how her cat was acting. Her laugh was cut short when the phone started to ring.

"This is the Mustang residence," she said when she answered the phone.

"Katrina, why are you at home?" her brother's voice was heard and his tone did not sound like he was happy.

"Well Jean and I just dropped off the cat food," Katrina replied happily. She noticed the anger Roy was trying to hide in his voice so she asked, "What's the matter?"

"You two need to come back to the office _now_."

"That's going to be a problem," Katrina told her brother while glancing at Jean's sleeping form. "Jean's kind of sleeping."

"He's sleeping? Why is he sleeping?"

"I worked him too hard I guess," she said a light laugh.

"Wake him up and get here now," Roy ordered. "You still have work to do."

"Man. Maybe Maes _is_ right," Katrina stated. "You _do_ need a wife," she continued with a smiled and then she heard him throw the phone onto the receiver before the line was disconnected. Katrina carefully placed the phone on the receiver, unlike her brother, and she walked over to Jean. She shook him gently in hopes that it would wake him up but to no avail. She noticed the cigarette that was still hanging out of his mouth. "Is he an idiot? Why would he fall asleep with a lit cigarette in his mouth?" Katrina questioned to no one in particular. She went to pull the cigarette out of Jean's mouth but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Do not touch my cigarette," the tired voice of Jean was heard.

"Oh sorry," she replied in a loud whisper, still scared to death of what Jean just did, and sat down. "But you should be more careful with that. I don't want the apartment to burn down when I haven't even been living here a week," she continued with a hint of humor.

Jean laughed and sat up on the couch. "Who called?"

"My brother. He wants us back at the office."

"Oh great. More paperwork," Jean said as he sat up on the couch. "But before we go, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How do you know Scar?"

Katrina sighed and closed her eyes. "Not that question again." She sat in the chair and looked at Jean. "Well in Central, I bumped into him. He was about to kill a State Alchemist, but I saved him by shooting my gun in the air. The State Alchemist then ran away, leaving me and Scar to fight. I took a shot at Scar, but I missed so then I... I did something," she answered, her voice growing sad as she came to the end of her explanation.

"What did you do?" Jean asked with curiosity.

Katrina then stood up and began to walk towards the door. "We better get back to the office if we don't want Roy to have a hissy fit," she said, trying to change the subject. "I've been on his bad side lately, and I do not want to add anymore to the list."

Jean noticed her trying to avoid the subject and said, "Katrina."

Even though he just said her name, Katrina knew he meant to answer him. She let out a sigh and said, "Can we just go back to the offices? Roy's--."

"Roy can hold on a couple of seconds," Jean interrupted her and stood up from his seat. He had noticed Katrina's bothered tone and felt that she needed to talk about it. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Katrina looked to the floor and slightly closed her eyes. "It's embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it."

"It's better to talk about things than keep them hidden."

She slightly laughed at Jean's last comment and said, "You sound like my mother." His serious expression never left his face which made Katrina sigh again. "Fine. After I shot that last bullet I... I freaked a little so I... I ran."

"You ran?" Jean said, not actually sure he was getting what she was saying.

"Yes, I ran. I ran away from him. I didn't know what else I could do. Now with all those rumors spreading around that I actually defeated Scar, it makes me feel so ashamed of myself because I actually didn't do it," she explained, her tone and expression becoming sad and gloomy.

Jean just smiled, not because he was amused that she ran away from a fight, but because she was getting upset over something little. "It's not that big of a deal, Katrina. It's better than you ran off than getting yourself killed by Scar," he told her in a comforting manner.

"But did you hear those boys talk about me? They were talking like I was some hero," she said, meaning the Elric Brothers. "They were so excited and happy to have actually meet me. They thought they actually met someone who they could look up to."

"Well yeah. Who wouldn't?" Jean said with enthusiasm, receiving a confused look from Katrina. "You saved a State Alchemist. And while he ran away, you stayed and tried to fight."

"But I ran away-"

"So? You still tried to fight. That was a lot more than what the State Alchemist did," Jean pointed out and it finally hit her.

Katrina thought about what he said and knew that he was right. She didn't know if that State Alchemist tried to fight him before or not but he didn't even bother to help her out. He was more worried about his own life to worry about Katrina's.

"I guess you are right," she smiled. "Now let's get back to work before my brother freaks out."

And with that said, the two left the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7: Her Unhappy Feeling

Two weeks have gone by since Katrina became a State Alchemist and has been working under her brother, Roy Mustang. And during those two weeks, her relationships with all of her co-workers had grown stronger.

Roy, being the older brother, was still way over-protective of her. He tried to scare any guy that came within six feet from her. He had also became almost like a father to her because of how he had been taking care of her and trying to tell her what to do. And of course being siblings, they do play pranks on one another. But no matter what, Katrina still loved him and knew that he was only doing what he did because he loved her too.

Riza had become almost like a mother-figure for Katrina, even though their just a few years apart. She seemed to go to Riza for advice on almost anything. Clothes, boys, you name it. They are also, in a way, best friends.

Feury, Breda, and Falmon are always making bets with Katrina, even though they ended up losing every time. Katrina was confused on why they continued these bets, but she just came to the conclusion that they just want to finally beat her.

Last, but definitely not least, Jean had became her closest friend out of everyone. They always hung out together and basically do everything together. A lot of people said that they were attached at the hip, because it was rare to seem them apart.

At East H.Q., everyone seemed to be working on paperwork, everyone except Katrina. She had her mind on other things and believed that her thoughts were more important than day before, Roy and Riza left for Central for some unknown business Roy said he had to take care of but while he was on his way there, Maes called. His tone really bothered Katrina and wondered what had bothered him.

**.: Flashback to the night before :.**

"Eastern Headquarters. SilverBullet Alchemist speaking," Katrina said formally into the phone when she picked it up.

"Katrina! Where's Roy?"

"Maes? What are you doing calling this late? I thought you would be at home," Katrina said to her frantic friend. "Anyway, Roy's on his way to Central. He should be almost there by now."

"Damn it," Maes mumbled into the phone. "He's not there when I actually need him."

"What's the matter, Maes? Is something wrong?" Katrina asked shakily. Something was wrong, and she could tell. Maes's voice was determined and seemed to be in a rush. She could automatically tell something was going on, and that something didn't sound good. "Maes, you better tell me what's going on or I'll-" she tried to yell into the phone, but Maes hung up the phone before she could finish.

"Who was that?" Jean asked from his desk.

"It was Maes. He seemed to be worried… No, scared… I'm not exactly sure what was going on with him, but something was up. Something… Something horrible I think," she told him with fear tracing her facial features. "I have this awful feeling, Jean…"

"I'm sure everything is all right. It is Maes afterall," Jean comforted her with a smile. "He wouldn't do anything to risk himself if it meant he couldn't see his wife or daughter ever again.

Katrina smiled back, but still held the fear, and said, "Yeah, you're probably right..."

_But why do I still feel like something is going to happen?_

**.: End Flashback :.**

That phone conversation never left her mind, not even a second of it. Katrina wondered what was going on with Maes but finally, she decided to leave it be. That was until the phone on Roy's desk started to ring. Katrina jumped up from her seat and ran into her brother's office and answered the phone as quickly as she could.

"Hello?"

"Katrina, is that you?" It was Roy, but his voice was wavering a bit. She could tell he was trying to stay calm, but why? Why was he trying to act strong for her? And why would he in the first place? His wavering voice only made her bad feeling worsen, not better.

"Roy? What's wrong?" Katrina asked into the phone, her voice sounding worried. "Is everything all right?"

Jean had heard Katrina almost freaking out on the phone and ran over to her side. He was getting just as worried as she was now because of how she was acting.

"No, Katrina. Nothing's all right," Roy's voice continued to shake but this time, she heard some cracks in his voice.

"Roy, tell me what's going on," Katrina said in a soft, quiet whisper. Her brother's tone was really scaring her now so that was all the louder her voice could get.

"Something bad happened last night. Something bad happened to Maes," Roy started off slowly.

"N-No. That couldn't be possible," Katrina told her brother, shaking her head frantically. "I talked to him last night. He was perfectly fine."

"No, he's not, Katrina," he corrected her and tears began to blur her vision.

Roy's next statement was what really made Katrina crash. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the phone slowly slipped out of her hand and hit the ground, her hand staying in the same position as if she was still holding the phone. This caused a huge loud crashing noise that caught the rest of her friends' attentions, and they all rushed to Roy's office.

"Katrina, what happened?" Jean asked her, trying to figure out what happened but he received no answer from her. Instead, Katrina collapsed to her knees. Jean also got on his knees to reach her level and grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Katrina, what happened to Maes?"

"He's... He's…" Katrina couldn't seem to get the word out. She still couldn't believe it herself. After trying again, she finally cracked and started to sob into Jean's chest. "Maes is _dead_."

* * *

**I am soooo sorry that it took me a while to get this posted. It's been hectic because I had no internet connection on and off for the last two or three months. Thanks everyone for the reviews and please keep them coming! I like to hear what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8: His Near Death Experience

The sun was shining bright the next day. How it could, no one knew. Especially with Maes's death just two days before. The day at the office was just like any other day except for the sad and gloomy aura that seemed to follow everyone. Roy and Riza were still in Central and weren't coming back until after the funeral.

When Jean entered the office, everyone was suppose to be there were at their desks sleeping. Everyone except Katrina. It was rare for Katrina to miss a day of work, so it was strange to see her not at her desk planning her next prank for when her brother came home.

"Has anyone seen Katrina?" Jean asked his comrades without looking away from her empty desk. He only received groans and complaints from them all. Fuery was the first to lift his head and push his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"What?" he asked with a yawn.

"Have you seen Katrina?" Jean repeated though they probably haven't since they were all sleeping.

"Not since she left yesterday," Fuery answered, confirming Jean's assumptions. "Why?"

"Because she's not here."

"Really?" Fuery looked around the room to find her and saw that Jean was correct. "I guess she's not."

Breda yawned and said, "She might still be at home. She was definitely out of it after Mustang called."

"Hmm… I wonder…" Jean muttered under his breath before he started to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Breda called out to his smoking friend.

"Out," was all Jean said as he shut the door behind him.

**.: - :.**

Darkness. Just pure darkness. That was all Katrina saw. Darkness. Of course anyone would if all the blinds were closed, and she hid under the blankets on her bed. After hearing about Maes, she couldn't get out of bed. The day before, she was just in a state of shock that all she could do was sit there after sobbing into Jean's chest. Maes was like a second older brother to her. She didn't know what she'd do without the knucklehead.

Suddenly, she heard faint knocks coming from the apartment door. She didn't feel like opening it, so she acted like she wasn't there. But then she heard the door open and shut followed by footsteps. Someone was in her apartment.

Without lifting the blanket off her body, she reached for her gun that was hidden beneath her pillow and waiting to see what the trespasser did next. A loud cat cry broke though the almost complete silence making Katrina jump in up in her bed.

"Princess!"

Katrina scrambled out of her bed with her gun tightly in her grasp. She flung open her bedroom door and pointed the gun at the figure in the dark room.

"What the hell, Katrina?! Put your gun away!" the voice cried out, afraid to be shot.

Katrina lowered her gun and looked strangely at the figure. "Jean? Is that you?"

She turned on the light to see a very scared lieutenant in the middle of her living room. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Katrina was surprised that his cigarette didn't found out of his mouth.

"Oh, my God! Jean, I'm so sorry!" She placed her gun on the near end table and rushed over to him.

"It's okay," Jean said and regained his composure. "You didn't shoot me."

"Yep. And since I didn't pull the trigger, then you won't mind this?" she said, giving him a kind smile.

"Mind wha-?" Katrina than smacked him hard on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You stepped on Princess," she said simply before heading back into her room with Jean following. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

"And what business is tha-?" Katrina slammed her bedroom door shut before he could finish. Luckily for him, the door ended up just inches away from his face. "Must you do that?"

He received no response.

"Katrina, open the door."

"…"

"Don't make me come in there."

"…"

"I'll bust down the door."

"It's unlocked, you doofus."

"Oh…" Jean said with embarrassment. "I knew that."

He opened the door and saw that all the lights were off in her room, but there was still enough light to see her curled up deep within her covers. Sighing deeply, he turned on her bedroom light and sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing here, Jean?" Katrina asked with her voice muffled from being under the blankets.

"I'm came here to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Then why are you hiding in your room and not at HQ?"

"I'm sick."

"You didn't look so sick when you were about to shoot me for stepping on your cat."

"Cough, cough. See? I'm sick," she said and instead of actually coughing she said the word "cough." She peaked her head out from under the covers and glared at him. "I'm still mad about that by the way," she added, speaking about her now slightly injured cat and hid her head once again.

"It was an accident! Plus, she was in my way," he told her, holding his hands up in front of him in hopes that it would protect him from whatever was going through her mind at that moment. "Now, come on. Get out of bed."

"Why?"

"You can't stay in your room and sulk all day long. That's unhealthy. That's why I'm going to take you out."

Katrina peaked her head out again and gave him a questionable look. "Like a date?"

"N-Not like a date. More l-like two friends hanging out. D-d-definitely not a d-date," he stuttered out and blushed, making Katrina smile.

"Fine, but only if you buy me something nice."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing for those who have. ^_^ I appreciate it. I'd like to see more, though. I want to know what everyone is thinking of this story. Besides, more reviews = faster updates. ^_^**


	9. Important News!

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

I apologize if anyone thought this was a chapter, but I have important news...

I am rewriting this story!

Fear of Love was written about roughly four years ago, maybe less than that... No, most likely less than that. It was posted on Quizilla before the site turned retarded so I'm not exactly sure how old the story is altogether, but let's just say, it's old. Anyway, my point is, this story is very poorly written so I thought it would be good to rewrite it. Many people PM and review how much they want me to continue this story so I think this is the best way to go with it. That way I can start over and know what I really want to happen in this story. Before, I had a plot, but I just posted random chapters and it wasn't very good. This time around, I'm going to restart it and make it ten times better than before. Anyone excited for that? :)

I don't know when the rewrite will start and whatnot since I have a couple series that I know I need to finish. I don't think I'll start it until I get the story outlined. That way, I know where it's heading and I won't get so distant from the story like I have been.

Most likely, I will just leave the original up and make another story as the rewrite. It will most likely have a different title but I will post that here when the first chapter is posted.

That is all for now. :)


	10. Rewrite is up!

**It only took me almost a year but the prologue of _What If_, the rewrite of this story, is up and going. Go favorite/watch/review/etc. **  
**Updates will be slow because of college and work and other fun stuff I must do in real life, so please be patient.**  
**Also, the story will be based off more of the new series FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood.**  
**If you haven't watched it all the way through yet, kept up with the episodes on Adult Swim, or read the manga...**  
**You will most likely be confused and I will tell you to read/watch because the storyline is amazing!**

**I have changed Katrina's character a lot.**  
**And when I say "a lot", I mean A LOT.**  
**She's still awesome though; just no longer a Mary-Sue.**  
**The Mary-Sue Litmus Test even told me so. :D**

**Anyway, go read the prologue to What If right now and tell me what you think!**

**xXStar SapphireXx**


End file.
